1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controllers for interfacing with an interactive program.
2. Description of the Related Art
The video game industry has seen many changes over the years. As computing power has expanded, developers of video games have likewise created game software that takes advantage of these increases in computing power. To this end, video game developers have been coding games that incorporate sophisticated operations and mathematics to produce a very realistic game experience.
Example gaming platforms, may be the Sony Playstation®, Sony Playstation2® (PS2), and Sony Playstation3® (PS3), each of which is sold in the form of a game console. As is well known, the game console is designed to connect to a monitor (usually a television) and enable user interaction through handheld controllers. One example of a handheld controller is the DUALSHOCK® 3 wireless controller manufactured by Sony Computer Entertainment Inc.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.